En tu mente
by B1329-0
Summary: A través de varios POV, Red y Liz analizan y tratan de entender la evolución de su complicada relación . One-shot. Lizzington


**Tenía esta historia abandonada en mi cajón desastre y supongo que le ha llegado el momento de que salga a jugar. Este fic le forman una serie de POV; los escritos de manera "normal" corresponden a Red y los escritos en cursiva a Liz. Y.. no hay mucho más que decir al respecto.**

**Hace mucho que no dedico un fic a nadie y creo que va siendo hora... sabes que no estaba demasiado convencida de esta historia; pero al ver que te había gustado tanto, me decidí a subirlo; que de no haber sido por esos mensajes que me mandaste, no me habría decido, así que... **seeyoutomorrow-es**, este todo tuyo ;) Que los shipper de este lado del Atlántico tenemos aún mucho que decir y que es genial haber coincidido en este ship contigo :)  
**

* * *

Llevo semanas tratando de negar mis propios sentimientos, busco excusas absurdas e infantiles para pasar el menor tiempo posible contigo; pero mi instinto siempre termina ganando el pulso. No puedo continuar así y he de rendirme a la evidencia de que me he enamorado de ti. Mi corazón, que ha pasado tantos años en el olvido, ha revivido de una manera que no conocía. Esto es amor y me he dado cuenta de lo maravilloso que es sentirlo. Me gusta quererte, Lizzie, me hace sentir vivo y con fuerzas.

_De pronto es como si todo hubiese cambiado entre nosotros. Desde el principio presumiste de que para ti yo era lo principal, aunque siempre pusiste una separación entre nosotros; pero desde hace varios días, noto como si te fuese imposible mantener la distancia. Este cambio me ha dado una renovada esperanza, y la utópica idea romántica de que tú se enamores de mi, cobra cada día más sentido._

Una actividad tan común como sentarse a tomar un café con otra persona, se ha convertido en toda una aventura para mi si lo hago contigo. Recuerdo como al principio te sentabas lo más separada de mi posible, guardando escrupulosamente la distancia. Poco a poco, fui ganando tu confianza, ambos nos relajamos y comenzamos a romper aquella separación. Hasta que un noche, tras una dura jornada de trabajo y como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, te sentaste junto a mi y apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro, acabaste por completo con toda formalidad.

_Desde el día que estuvimos cara a cara por primera vez, mis amaneceres han sido diferentes; aún con Tom a mi lado y mi creciente odio hacia ti, sabía que algo había cambiado y me negaba a reconocerlo. Cada día, desde que nos conocimos, has puesto frente a mi nuevos casos en los que trabajar y demostrar mis capacidades, nuevos desafíos con los que sentirme viva... hasta aquella mañana en la que me desperté y lo único que encontré fue un mensaje tuyo en el que decías que me echabas de menos. ¡Me echabas de menos a pesar de verme cada día! Cuando aquella mañana te encontré en mi despacho, sin mediar palabra me acerqué a ti, y sin dudarlo, te besé en la mejilla._

Después de aquél breve y decidido beso las muestras de afecto fueron en aumento. El simple acto de decirte que te echaba de menos había surtido efecto y desde entonces, cada mañana te sorprendí con un nuevo mensaje. Son pequeños detalles que te hacen feliz y a mi me encanta verte así. Ojalá pudiera sorprenderte con una cena a la luz de las velas o con un paseo nocturno por la ciudad sin pensar en que te estaría poniendo en peligro por estar de esa manera junto a mi. Daría lo que fuera por tener una sola oportunidad.

_De pronto tu actitud vuelve a cambiar; las alegres conversaciones y las bromas ocasionales nos han dado la espalda con tu repentina tristeza. Los viajes de negocios han empezado a ser más frecuentes y ahora es Ressler quien recibe las instrucciones. Parece que tu famoso "sólo hablaré con Elizabeth Keen" ha pasado al olvido. Ojalá pudiera entrar en tu mente y descubrir que es lo que te tortura. Continuas aceptando mis abrazos improvisados, pero noto la frialdad entre nosotros, entre nuestros cuerpos._

Intento no pensar en ti por miedo a que mis enemigos puedan entrar en mis pensamientos y saber lo mucho que significas para mi. No soporto la idea de que pueda pasarte algo malo por el simple hecho de amarte, pero tampoco soporto la idea de que jamás tendremos un final feliz. Mi amor por ti crece cada día, imparable. Algo que para el resto de los mortales es algo precioso, a mi me está rompiendo el corazón. Desearía no continuar enamorándome de ti, pero es algo tan imposible como pedir que no llegara más la noche.

_No hay nada más cierto que el hecho de que las mujeres podemos intuir todo lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor. Apenas he necesitado tiempo para averiguar que es lo que te mantiene distante y perdido. Si supieras que tú eres todo lo que deseo y de lo segura que me siento cuando estás a mi lado... Sé lo difícil que sería para nosotros avanzar en esta relación, pero a lo largo de mi vida he visto cosas que, a priori, parecían imposibles. Ojalá supieras las ganas que tengo de gritar frente a todo el FBI que me muero por el cuarto hombre más buscado._

Tengo fama de ser difícil de sorprender; pero cuando hoy has llamado a la puerta de mi habitación de hotel y sin mediar palabras me has besado, me he sentido el hombre más sorprendido del mundo. Me has desprovisto de mi escudo y no he podido hacer más que responder a tu beso y entregarme a ti; después, he visto como te ibas sin saber qué decirte.

_Siempre me pregunté a que sabrían tus labios; esta noche no he querido quedarme solo en la pregunta y he entrado en acción. Sabía que lanzarme a ti de esa manera podía tener consecuencias desastrosas, así que he intentando por todos los medios que el beso fuera lo más breve e intenso posible. Tras separarme de ti, he vuelto sobre mis pasos hacia el ascensor._

Tus labios saben a libertad, Lizzie. Tengo la sensación de que son como algún tipo de droga, pues ahora no dejo de pensar en ellos y en querer besarles de nuevo. No sé que hacer, has nublado por completo mi juicio y me siento perdido en mi propio terreno. Me fallan las piernas y tengo la sensación de ir caminando sobre una nube; pero te necesito. Necesito tus labios y es urgente que te abrace.

_Oigo tu llamada firme en la puerta de mi casa; no me atrevo a mover ni un músculo. Tengo miedo de que recrimines mi acción, eso sería lo peor que podría pasarme en este momento. Despacio camino hacia la puerta, sintiendo tu presencia al otro lado. Me sudan las manos y noto la boca seca, pero tengo que hacerlo, he de dejarte entrar y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Abro la puerta y allí estás, parado frente a mi, con la misma mirada de sorpresa que tenías tras mi beso. Tras un breve "hola" coges mi cara entre tus manos y sonríes._

Tu aroma me abruma y necesito más de ti; mis manos te buscan y se topan con las tuyas, que andan entretenidas en la misma labor. La proximidad entre nosotros es tal que puedo leer tus pensamientos. Tu aliento cálido y agitado choca contra el mío e iniciamos un extraño juego de aproximación y alejamiento; pero son tan solo unos milímetros los que nos separan. Pasas tus brazos por mi cuello y hago un primer intento de beso.

_Noto tus manos bajando por mi espalda y parando, finalmente, en mi cintura. Te acercas para besarme y me separo para seguidamente, capturar tu labio inferior entre mis dientes y soltarle. Dejas escapara un gemido de frustración y sonrió satisfecha: este juego te está volviendo loco. Inicias un segundo ataque y, de nuevo, hago un amago de separación; pero como si supieras que repetiría la acción, te adelantas a mi y acercando tu cara a la mía, capturas al fin mi boca._

Ahora eres mía y me planteo seriamente si dejarte escapar en algún momento dado; pero mis pensamientos no van más allá de mis impulsos y estos, dudo que me dejen querer ver que habrá más allá de este momento. De esta noche. Quisiera sentir que fuera de esta casa hay más vida; pero me resulta imposible. Tu cuerpo es un mundo aparte y yo, definitivamente, me he trasladado a vivir a él. Los segundos se están convirtiendo en minutos mientras nos besamos y sé que irremediablemente estos se convertirán en horas.

_Aún sin haberlo comprobado, sabía que un hombre tan apasionado en su venganza como tú, tendría que ser igual en el amor. Ambos estamos desesperados por explorarnos; pero tu consigues ocultar esa impaciencia bastante bien. Tus suaves caricias me están sumiendo en un estado de somnolencia; pero a la vez, me siento más despierta que nunca. Intento averiguar el misterio de que cómo siendo tus labios tan suaves pueden besar con tanta pasión._

Tus besos me tienen embrujado de tal manera que no me he dado cuenta de que mi camisa estaba abierta hasta que no he notado el cálido tacto de tus manos sobre mi piel. No me pienso quedar atrás en este despojo de prendas y tu camisa será lo siguiente que acompañe a la mía en el suelo. Mientras, mi boca ha abandonado a la tuya para comenzar una expedición por tu cuello y tus hombros. Me siento como un niño desenvolviendo un caramelo.

_Tu soltura me paraliza. Nunca pensé que esto pudiera ocurrir; pero lo que jamás dudé es que, en el hipotético caso de que lo viviéramos, tú te fueras a mostrar tan apasionado. Siento que jamás en la vida había necesitado tanto a una persona como a ti, y me duele pensar en el momento en el que nos tengamos que separar. Quiero que cada segundo a tu lado se quede tatuado en mi piel; que cada beso se haga eterno y cada caricia sea la antecesora de otra. Te agarro la cara, necesito besarte._

Llegados a este punto, me sobra todo; me sobra la ropa, me sobra mi cruzada y me sobra el mundo. Deseo disfrutar de ti con todos los sentidos, sin que nada ni nadie se interponga. Me separo de tu boca y me traslado a tu oreja para susurrarte mi propósito y, posteriormente, mordisquearla con suavidad. Tú dejas escapar un gemido mezclado con una leve carcajada y agarrándome con suavidad de la mano, me encaminas hacia mi dormitorio.

* * *

**Los comentarios alegran el corazoncillo de los writers y ya se sabe que "escritor contento, escritor que escribe más".  
**

**Los comentarios negativos me harían poner cara de Spader en cualquier gala de premios**


End file.
